


Kiss Tastes of Lie

by TheGrayOne



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossdressing, F/M, Groping, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens AU, M/M, Shota!Tamaki, Violence, hitman!Tenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayOne/pseuds/TheGrayOne
Summary: Killer-for-hire Kujo Tenn only wants two things: to find his twin brother, and to run away from his past. He ends up in Hakata Ward, where 3% of the population is composed of professional hitmen of all kinds.





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever I7 fic! And it's a rare pair too!
> 
> First and foremost, I would like to say sorry if the characters will be OOC. Moreover, anyone who has seen Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens will notice how this fic will be heavily inspired by the anime. I won’t go full BanLin on Yamato x Tenn pair, but I’m aiming to get the same almost-domestic vibe from them. The rest of the characters will have little to no similarities with the ones form HTR as well. 
> 
> Also, I'm yet to put additional tags in the future chapters, since there will be a bunch of stuff happening throughout the story.

People have always said ‘crime does not pay’, but really, the better quote should have been ‘crime does not waste time.’ It was true in Hakata Ward, at least.

 It has been only a week since Kujo Tenn arrived in Fukuoka, and he already received an assignment. Well, it couldn’t be helped. He needed the money to survive long enough to at least find his brother. A few more millions and he would be out of the clutches of his mentor, and he could finally have a peaceful life; that is, if the people he had killed in the past wouldn’t continue haunting him in his dreams.

Tenn looked at the mirror of his compact while waiting for his target at a club in 1-Chome. He fixed his long, black wig and checked his face to see if his eyeliner had smudged. He clearly looked like a young college girl having a thrilling night life on her own – the most likely target for scumbags, but that was what he was aiming for anyway. If his client’s information was correct, he was certain that the target – a perverted businessman from Tokyo who secretly conducts human trafficking in Hakata Ward – could never resist checking him out.

Of course, that would only become possible if the target wouldn’t find out that Tenn had come out of the men’s comfort room.

It was a habit that always got Tenn into trouble. No matter how feminine he looked, he was still a man at heart; he could not help but head straight for the men’s room when he has to answer the call of nature. He was lucky that there weren’t any other guys around when he came in. He only had to sneak out and make sure nobody sees him.

“You’re quite a daring girl for coming in here.”

Tenn froze as he saw a man stood in the doorway of the men’s toilet. The man was staring back at him and smiling in amusement, probably because he found a cute girl wearing a short white dress and thigh-high boots in the wrong comfort room. He knew he had to act fast or he would be in trouble.

“Oh,” Tenn giggled softly, pretending to be drunk. “I didn’t notice it. I must be drunk already…”

The man arched an eyebrow in wonder, looking sincerely worried all of a sudden. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Tenn immediately tried to walk out of the room. The man moved aside and allowed him to pass.

Tenn did not bother looking back. He would rather not see the stranger for the rest of the evening. He would rather get the job done and leave as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nikaidou Yamato was having a boring night at the club. He entered the place for the booze and the ladies, but sadly he was only able to enjoy the former. Really, anyone would do, but Yamato lost the will to mingle with people who seemed too troublesome to sleep with.

After a few glasses of whiskey, he decided to go to the loo. That was when things started to get interesting.

It wasn’t every night that a lovely person would enter the wrong cubicle at a club. But a really cute girl accidentally got in there, claiming she was drunk. Or maybe she was actually a guy who loves crossdressing and got caught. Honestly, it did not matter whichever it was; Yamato was okay with it, since he was bisexual.

Yamato watched the cute girl as she rushed past him. She has long black hair, and a slim, delicate physique emphasized by her short white dress. He couldn’t tell if she was his type, but he was definitely interested in her.

He then noticed her heading for the bar. Well, that was odd. She just told him she’s drunk. Now she’s trying to take another shot?

“How careless,” Yamato murmured to himself as he walked towards the girl. He loved parties, but he wouldn’t let young ladies get taken advantage of, especially when drunk. He sat on a stool beside her and the girl froze upon seeing him.

“Hey there, cutie. Aren’t you supposed to stop buying booze?”

The girl stared at him, wide-eyed. Her eyes were the color of blushing roses, Yamato thought. Or maybe it was caused by the lights in the club. _Interesting._

“You said you were drunk. Are you sure you want to have another drink?” Yamato asked.

“I…I’m just trying to take a break for a moment,” the girl seemed flustered.

Yamato smirked. He took pride in knowing whether a person is being honest or not, and he could tell that this pretty girl is definitely lying through her teeth. “Really?”

“Really?” the girl’s expression immediately changed, looking annoyed this time. “Look, I don’t know what you just assumed when you saw me there, but I’m not interested in you.”

“Relax,” Yamato replied coolly. “I’m not really assuming anything. I just think you’re cute, and I want to get to know you.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “You’re not the type of guy who takes no for an answer, are you?”

“Sadly, I’m not,” Yamato shrugged. If there was one thing he was good at, it was charming the daylights out of people, even if they did not look charmed by him at all. “At least tell me your name.”

 

 

* * *

 

Tenn eyed the man from head to toe. It wasn’t the first that a man made a move on him during missions; he had encountered flirts and perverts of all ages, and he was able to analyze them for a second before he got rid of them. The guy was tall and carefree-looking, and was donning a pair of eyeglasses, a long-sleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He also seemed to be straightforward and slightly stubborn, and probably the type who teases others. Nevertheless, he seemed to be a decent guy compared to the ones Tenn had met before.

“Sakura,” he said tersely. That was a big fat lie, of course – he was undercover, after all. Besides, there was no way he would ever encounter this guy next time.

“What a cute name,” the guy replied. “It suits you. Mine’s Yamato.”

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

“You probably didn’t but I don’t want to be called just ‘you,’ you know?” Yamato smirked.

Tenn was thinking about how to respond to this stubborn guy and make it clear that he wasn’t interested in him, when he noticed his target pass by. The target: a middle-aged man wearing a crisp dark suit just got out of one of the private rooms. The man was accompanied by a six-foot-tall bodyguard, and another younger man wearing a sleek black suit. Tenn observed the group as they walked outside the club. They seemed to have just ended a long business talk.

“Sorry, I need to go,” Tenn apologized and stood up, getting ready to stalk after his target.

“Hey,” Yamato held his hand gently. “Can I have your number?”

 The question made Tenn raise his eyebrows. “No.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

“Wait,” Yamato caught up with him, holding his hand. “What about your email address?”

Tenn frowned. “I said I’m not interested.”

“Come on, can’t we be friends, at least?” Yamato pleaded with a charming smile.

Tenn gave him a look. “No.”

Yamato frowned. “It’s not easy to get a ‘yes’ from you.”

“Obviously,” Tenn replied as he glared daggers at the man. “Let me go.”

Yamato stared at him for a moment, before letting his hand go. Tenn immediately headed out of the club, not noticing the disappointed expression on the guy’s face.

* * *

 

Tenn headed for the parking lot, following the target. He found him together with the young man standing by the door of a sleek black limousine. Hiding behind one of the cars, Tenn could hear the sounds of their discussion nearby.

“ – We are truly grateful for your services, Izumi-kun,” said the target.

“Please, you can always count on me,” the young man replied in a formal tone. “Tsukumo-san.”

“The next shipment is tomorrow. I want you to secure the goods.”

 _Another batch of victims, I bet._ Tenn thought darkly. It could only mean one thing: there will be new shipment of humans – the _goods_ – to wherever the psychopath businessman would take them tomorrow.

“As for my pet puppy…he doesn’t like to be kept inside the house all the time. Take him to the mall once you completed the job at the port.”

The young man faltered for a moment. “…I understand.”

“Great! I’ll return to Hakata next month.”

 _He’s leaving?_ Tenn arched his eyebrows in wonder. He had studied Tsukumo’s schedule before he proceeded with the assassination and found no evidence of him leaving the city anytime soon. Where in the world was he going?

“Hey! What are you doing over there?”

Tenn realized that the bodyguard wasn’t anywhere near Tsukumo, until now. The six-foot tall giant stood behind him, clearly suspicious of the young lady sneaking behind a car.

Thinking quickly, Tenn tried to feign a soft voice. “Um, I’m looking for my missing contacts…”

“Huh?” The bodyguard frowned. “Are you really?”

 _Shit,_ Tenn thought. _This bastard seems to be the type that won’t let me escape._

He took his very short time to analyze his surroundings. There was the opportunity to crack the head of the man in front of him before killing Tsukumo Ryou, but that would be troublesome. There was also the possibility that his target would be able to run away or call for help. And the young man beside Tsukumo – Izumi-san, Tenn recalled – seemed capable enough to shoot him down with a handgun, provided that he had one. Running away was not an option either because he might lose his job, or worse, his life.

The only way for him to save himself was to lie his way out, but this bodyguard, despite looking like a typical muscle head, did not seem to believe him at all.

“Aha! Found you!”

Tenn whipped his head around after hearing that voice which became familiar to him only minutes ago. There was the stubborn guy he met in the club, looking at him with a relieved smile on his face. It was as if he had been searching for him for a long time.

“Thank goodness, babe,” Yamato walked towards Tenn, taking him by surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Huh?” Tenn arched his eyebrows, clearly taken aback.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Yamato casually wrapped his arm around Tenn’s hips, before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go home?”

Tenn, hiding under the guise of a cute party girl, was too startled to even answer. The bodyguard, however, was not happy about the situation.

“Hey – “

“Sorry, man. My girl here’s too drunk,” Yamato said. “We need to go somewhere private, you know?” He gave a mischievous wink, a hint of things that were likely going to happen once he brings his girl home.

 

 

* * *

 

It took an entire minute for Tenn to realize what was happening that night. And when he did, he learned that he just got out of the frying pan, and was about to end up into the fire.

“What are you doing?” he hissed at Yamato, who was casually dragging him away from trouble.

“Relax, sweetie,” Yamato whispered. “I’m a versatile actor.”

Tenn frowned. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Listen, cutie,” Yamato pulled him closer as he spoke softly into his ear. “You’ve seen the boss of that big guy? He’s the last person in the city you’d like to mess with.”

Tenn knew that very well, of course. Then again, he had to pretend he didn’t. That and he had to hold back from punching Yamato in the gut for getting too close for comfort. “Are you sure you’re not the dangerous one here?”

Yamato chuckled in response. “I just saved you there, didn’t I? I should be rewarded for my heroic act…”

Tenn removed himself from Yamato’s arms the moment they were out of sight. Far from the bustling crowd and the night lights of the club, he swiftly released himself from Yamato’s grasp before rewarding the guy with a kick on the stomach.

“You just found an excuse to fondle and kiss a girl…that’s not heroic at all,” Tenn smirked at Yamato, who was curled onto the ground and groaning in pain. “But I’ll give you my thanks. _babe_.”

He then left without bothering to look at the self-proclaimed hero who was lying on the ground in pain.

 

* * *

 

 

After failing to assassinate his target, Tenn had no choice but to report to his current client about his major screw-up. It would tarnish his reputation for sure, but knowing his employer, they would hunt him to the ends of the world to make sure he gets the job done.

Honestly, he has had too many people running after him nowadays, he wouldn’t want to add another one to his list.

He dressed up in a red checked dress, black stockings and a pair of leather boot; his hair carefully hidden under a brown wig. Tenn headed for Yaotome Corporation, a huge needle of glass and iron that stood imperiously over the city, housing hundreds of employees working on various industries – advertising, information technology, and other products.

But under all those wholesome entrepreneurial ventures was an even bigger business – Yaotome Corporation is home to the second largest hitman company in the city after the infamous Murder Inc.

Tenn hardly needed an introduction to get inside the lobby. Ever since he first entered the building with his employer he became that mysterious and cute girl in fashionable attire who was one of the CEO’s many lovers. Although as far as Tenn could remember, Yaotome Gaku had never taken any interest in women other than his beloved wife. He couldn’t care less about the rumors spreading among the secretaries and other employees in the building.

The CEO’s office was impeccably clean, with black-and-white minimalist interior design that Tenn thought to reflect Gaku’s personal taste.

“You’re dressed up as a girl again.”

Gaku Yaotome was behind his office desk, glaring at Tenn through rimless glasses. With the MacBook and piles of papers on his desk, it was apparent that he had spent the night working. That explains the horrible mood, Tenn thought.

 “How many times do I have to tell you?” He frowned at the crossdressing young man. “You should dress up normally when you come here.”

“That will only make the rumors about you worse,” Tenn pursed his lips in defiance as he sat on one of the black leather couches. “The womanizing CEO of Yaotome Corporation suddenly starts sleeping with men. Takanashi-san will have a heart attack.”

“I’m not a womanizer,” Gaku spoke firmly. “And my wife trusts me.”

Tenn knew better than to contradict that statement, so he simply changed the topic. “I failed to kill the target.”

“No surprises there,” Gaku replied indifferently.

It was Tenn’s turn to give an angry look. “Are you underestimating my abilities?”

Gaku heaved a weary sigh. “No,” he told him. “But I did underestimate Tsukumo Ryou.”

“Huh?” Tenn arched his eyebrows in wonder. Gaku stood up and walked towards the nearby bar to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

“That man’s connections are something,” Gaku explained before drinking. “Some of them are untouchable men who are based overseas. That’s why he’s often away on sudden business trips. Would you like a drink? I have some soda.”

Tenn declined the offer. He then remembered Tsukumo’s words last night. “Last night, he said he’ll return to Hakata next month.”

“That’s because he’s planning to hold an auction next month,” Gaku took another swig. “A human auction, obviously.”

“And you want him dead before then?”

“…No.”

“We have a new plan?”

“Something like that,” Gaku spoke as he stared past Tenn, at something nonexistent past his shoulder. “I need some evidence to prove his shady business exists.” He went back to his desk and grabbed some of the papers. “Do not attempt to murder him just yet. I need you to find some people for me.”

“Huh?!” Tenn stared wide-eyed at the files placed on his lap. He was a professional hitman for Christ’s sake; he is not meant for jobs like finding lost kittens.

“The guys mentioned in those files are professionals, just like you,” said Gaku. “But there is a particular man I would like you to search for.”

The topmost document has a photo attached to it. The image showed a person who became familiar to Tenn just a few hours ago, sitting casually outside a café and reading a newspaper. There was no way he could easily forget that messily styled dark hair and eyes languidly staring behind rimless eyeglasses.

“Yamato Nikaido,” Gaku told him. “A freelancer by day, but he’s actually a top con artist. That guy can make anyone believe whatever he says in just a few minutes.”

 _I’m a versatile actor._ Tenn remembered Yamato’s words at the club last night. “So what do you want to do with him?”

“I want his cooperation,” Gaku answered. “But he is the type of man that cannot be easily persuaded. Would you mind bringing him here?”

“Knock him out and capture him alive, you mean...” Tenn quipped. He knew very well how straightforward his employer could be; if Gaku couldn’t bribe them, he would force them to do his bidding. “I’m expecting my pay tomorrow afternoon at latest.”

Gaku scoffed. “You’re certain that you can get it done so instantly?”

“I’m a professional. I’ll get the job done, so you need to keep your end of the deal.” Tenn stood up and left the office. Gaku watched the young man, his eyebrows knitted in irritation.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato was bummed after his day job. Today’s client was a little too demanding; he had to adjust the project he had already completed to satisfy his request. It was worth it, though; after all, Yamato’s expertise in creating web content is in no way cheap.

Still, having an honest livelihood was exhausting for someone like him. On days like this, he would simply go home, drink some beer and take a nap. Maybe watch some television shows if he didn’t feel like sleeping. All that Yamato wanted was to feel at ease whenever he was at home.

Unfortunately, today was about to become troublesome for him.

Much to his surprise, a visitor entered into his flat without his knowledge. A cute young lady was sitting casually on his favorite couch, her long, slim legs crossed as she stared at him arrogantly. Judging by her long hair and her rose-colored eyes, he immediately recognized her as the girl he met at the club.

Normally, Yamato should be calling the police by now. But he simply stared at her for a moment, wondering how on earth he got this lucky.

“Aren’t we going a little too fast?” he quipped. “I’d rather we go out on a date first.”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested,” Tenn replied. “And I bet you won’t either, once you know who I am.”

Yamato chuckled. This girl only kept his interest going. “Really? What makes you think of that?”

He saw the devilish smirk on the girl’s cute face. The person he had known as “Sakura” opened her legs – she was wearing a miniskirt at that time – and revealed her lace pink panties in the process. There was also something else down there:  that organ you wouldn’t usually see in a female body. Yamato could not believe his eyes for a moment, but it was there nonetheless.

Tenn was clearly enjoying the look on Yamato’s face. “You get it now? I’m a guy.”

 _Damn,_ Yamato thought as he kept on staring at him. _I’d still bang that._


	2. Calling the Professionals

Yamato had always taken pride in his skills as a con artist. He could practically talk his way anywhere – out of trouble, or into someone’s pants. He was that kind of professional.

  
But he was certain that his skills won’t be of any use for him this time. Not when a professional hitman was right before him, anyway. Who would have guessed that this cute girl – guy – was actually a deadly individual? But standing right before him was the party girl he once knew as Sakura, pointing a goddamned knife right at his face. Yamato began to wonder who on earth would hire a killer just to get him. He had a lot of names listed on his mind, but there was a particular man that was mostly likely to have the resources to do such a thing.

  
“Look here,” he told the crossdressed hitman while staring at the sharp end of the weapon. “I am not a bad guy, okay? You don’t have to point that thing at me.”

  
“You know, if I really care about whether you’re a bad guy or not, I wouldn’t be a hitman today,” the hitman replied.

  
“Point taken,” Yamato said. “But really, get that thing away from me. You might accidentally stab my face.”

  
The hitman seemed to ponder for a moment whether he would stab Yamato in the eye or not. But the person formerly known as Sakura lowered the knife, although his gaze remained alert, watching Yamato’s every movement warily.

  
Yamato heaved a sigh of relief. “God, that actually scared me. Who are you, anyway?”

  
“You don’t have to know,” The hitman replied. “My boss wants to talk to you. If you won’t come with me I’ll be forced to drag your ass to him.”

  
_Ah_ , Yamato said to himself. _I know the exact person who’d give an order like that_. “I get the feeling that I know who this boss of yours is.”

  
“Really?” The young man smiled. “That’s less time for introductions then.”

  
And without further ado, the hitman struck Yamato on the side of his head with a vase taken from a nearby shelf, knocking him unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yamato woke up, he felt dull pain on his skull and a burning one around his shoulders and wrists as he found himself tied up against a chair inside what seemed to be a warehouse. The only light was overhead him, giving that typical inquiry scene people often see at action films. He then realized that everything was a bit of a blur, as his glasses were taken from him.

  
_Geez, what a sadistic kid_ , he thought as he squinted at his surroundings. To think a seemingly innocent individual would actually hit him, let alone knock him out and tie him up.

  
“You’re awake at last.” The familiar voice echoed through the place – not the soft voice of his captor, but a deeper, manlier tone from a man whom he had inconvenienced a few years ago.

  
“Ah,” Yamato had a feeling he was about to be screwed. “Long time no see.”

  
Gaku Yaotome glowered at him. “It’s been a while, you asshole.”

  
The hitman who was standing behind Yamato, suddenly spoke. “It looks like there’s no love lost between you two…not that I have any idea what happened.”

  
“Don’t be jealous, babe,” Yamato quipped, enjoying the frown on the hitman’s face. “It has been years since the Okinawa incident – “

  
“If you say any more than that, I’ll kill you,” Gaku hissed.

  
The crossdressed hitman arched an eyebrow at his captive. “Really, I don’t care at all.”

  
Yamato’s shoulders slumped in disappointment at the remark. “What did you bring me here for, then?”

  
“He brought you here because I need you to do something for me,” said Gaku.

  
The statement caught Yamato off guard. The last person he thought would hire him for his services would be Gaku Yaotome. The man had a grudge towards him since _that thing_ happened in Okinawa – any groom would do so, to be honest. What kind of miracle would make this guy need him?

  
Gaku was amused by the look on Yamato’s face. “What? You didn’t expect me hiring you? Unfortunately, you’re the only certified con artist I know in this city.”

  
“Nonsense,” Yamato replied with a smirk. “I’m not the only swindler in Hakata – “

  
“You’re the only capable one I know of,” Gaku replied. Tenn glanced at him, mildly surprised at how honest his employer could be despite being the head of a hitman-for-hire company. “Did you think I’d go this far if I can hire someone else to do the job?”

  
_I thought you kidnapped me so you can wreak vengeance._ Yamato hid his thoughts behind a sheepish smile. “Ah, sorry, I never thought you’re the type who puts past grievances behind for the sake of a mission.”

  
“Of course,” Gaku replied, ignoring the hint of sarcasm in the other man’s voice. “I’m a professional. And this job needs to be successful. So…are you going to do it? Or should I let Tenn kill you here and now?”

  
He did not sound menacing at all; if anything, Gaku spoke calmly as if he was offering a grand business deal. Yamato thought the man probably was offering something big indeed, albeit something risky. And there was no way he would bluff about killing Yamato; Gaku simply thought of what every normal person in the underground business would do – clear any evidence and get rid of witnesses. “You must be up to something crazy if you’re desperate enough to call for my help.”

  
“Indeed,” Gaku replied without batting an eyelash. “It’s because I want you to take on Tsukumo Ryou.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oi, oi._ Yamato could feel the sweat drip down his forehead. _This isn’t funny. This isn’t funny at all._

  
Yamato hated troublesome things the most. And as a con artist, getting involved with the most dangerously powerful people was the most troublesome thing of them all. Realizing this, Yamato actually began to regret messing with Gaku back then.

  
“You can’t be serious,” he told Gaku, but the man clearly was not kidding about what he said. “We all know what Tsukumo Ryou can do.”

  
“Of course I do,” Gaku answered. “That’s why I called you here.”

  
“Are you really sure you’re not overestimating my abilities? There’s no way I can dupe someone like him.”

  
“Says the man who was able to successfully steal 500 million yen right under Tsukumo Ryou’s nose,” Gaku said with a smirk.

  
_Damn_ , Yamato said to himself. _He even knows about that heist._

  
Behind him, Tenn watched with curious eyes despite himself. He wondered just how capable Yamato was. “Can you even trust him?”

  
“Absolutely not,” Gaku answered plainly. “That’s why you’ll be working with him.”  
Two pairs of eyes stared at Gaku in shock. Tenn was the first to complain. “What are you talking about?”

  
“What’s this?” Yamato followed right afterwards. “I haven’t even agreed to the deal yet.”

  
“You’re going to say yes sooner or later – “ Gaku paused as he felt the familiar buzz of his phone ringing. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and stared at the name of the caller. “I need to take this call. Tenn, keep an eye on him for a moment – persuade him as well, while you’re at it.”

  
Tenn rolled his eyes. “I’m a hitman, not a torturer.” But his employer left already, clearly eager to answer the call which probably came from his wife. Left without a choice, he turned his attention to Yamato who stared at him nervously.

  
“You’re not actually gonna torture me, are you?” Yamato asked.

  
“That depends on how you will answer my question,” Tenn answered. “Are you willing to work for us?”

  
“I feel like I have no choice in the matter,” Yamato said. “I’m likely going to end up dead either way.”

  
“Not really,” Tenn shrugged. “Not if I can help it.”

  
“Can you really?” Yamato asked. There was something about his voice that made Tenn wonder if the man was merely acting or was actually scared for his life.

“Tsukumo is the nastiest sick bastard in this city right now. Can you really defend yourself from him, let alone protect me while you’re at it?”

  
Tenn looked into Yamato’s eyes for a moment. Gaku actually thought this man was a top con artist. Could he trust Yamato to actually get the job done? Would he actually even do it? He himself just wanted someone capable to succeed the mission; he could hardly care less about their motives. He just wanted to get the job done, and get paid, and go back to finding his brother.

  
Suddenly ticked off, Tenn drew his knife and placed its blade against Yamato’s chest.

  
“I’m a professional,” he told him. “I always do my part of the deal. Don’t underestimate me.”

  
Yamato glanced at the gleaming blade, before staring at Tenn’s rosy-colored eyes. “You have a strange way of making promises.”

  
Gaku came back from answering the phone call. “So, have you decided?”

  
Yamato did not remove his gaze from his captor. “Fine, I’ll do it. So what will I get in exchange?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato was set free after making a deal with Gaku that night. Going home with a head injury and charred wrists, he was quite fortunate to even make it alive. Now he only had to survive and complete the task given to him.

  
“Trapping Tsukumo Ryou, huh?” Yamato murmured to himself as he entered his apartment room. It was certainly going to be a tough job; even the heist he had conducted to steal 500 million yen from the man was no easy feat. It took him an entire team of skilled individuals and a half a year of preparation to ensure the heist was a success. Gaku Yaotome was basically asking him to do the same thing in less than a month. Yamato needed to break his former record.

  
And so the first thing he did was to call a friend. He grabbed his smartphone and placed it against his ear after dialing a number.

  
“Hello?” the familiar soft voice of a man spoke on the other line. “Yamato-san?”

  
“Sou! You’re not sleeping already, are you?” Yamato asked.

  
“No, I just closed my clinic. It’s been a while since you last called!”

  
“I know, right?” Yamato chuckled. He was bidding his time before speaking about his request. “Listen, I don’t really have anything to do this weekend, so…would you mind if I visit your home?”

  
“Of course I wouldn’t mind! Tsunashi-san and Tamaki-kun would love to see you.”  
“Sou…you’re still referring to your lover by his surname? You’re practically married and with a child.”

  
“Don’t say it like that, Yamato-san. Tamaki-kun is still the son of a family friend.”

  
“A _deceased_ family friend, you mean. You’re his family now. Now where was I?” Yamato smiled despite himself; he was talking to an old friend, after all. “I have an offer to make, so I’d like to talk to you personally.”

  
There was a moment of silence as his friend took the hint. “…All right. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

 

* * *

 

 

Osaka Sogo just got back from closing his clinic when he received a call from a long-time friend. Nikaido Yamato was the kind of brother he never had; a confidant who would stay by his side despite the obstacles that come their way. Sogo might be enjoying the peaceful life he had working as a pediatrician in his own clinic, but he had to admit that he missed the crazy ventures he’d been through with Yamato and the others.

  
He knew very well what that sudden call meant. Yamato, who hasn’t been into big-time heists for a while, was finally back in business. And the fact that he was about to seek his help meant it must be something grand. Sogo could immediately tell that Yamato would be calling the rest of the squad right after.

  
_Should I accept it?_ Sogo asked himself; this time was different from back then, after all. Back then, he hardly had to think about other people – there wasn’t a lover or a child who would be affected by his actions. But now he had to think about Tamaki – the poor thing, who lost his parents too early and now counts on him as family.

  
And then there’s his lover. Tsunashi Ryunosuke was everything Sogo ever wanted in a man: handsome, kind, reliable, and loving. Not to mention a stable job at a reputable company. Really, Sogo could not believe how lucky he was when he met this gorgeous model of masculinity; as a gay man who had left his family early after coming out, he never really thought about finding his dream guy. He only wanted others to be kind to him despite knowing who he was.  
Sogo was greeted by the sumptuous smell the moment he entered his house. He then realized it was already dinner time. He found Ryuu in the kitchen, wearing his blue apron. He was stir-frying some vegetables – _chanpuru_ , Sogo remembered him calling it – while humming to a folk song. Sogo leant against the doorway as he watched his lover move about, adoring Ryuu’s tall and well-built frame.

  
Even a woman would have a hard time getting someone as perfect as him, he thought. He still could not believe Ryuu was his lover. Sogo remembered the day Ryuu confessed to him after multiple meetings at that little bar close to home. Usually a composed salaryman, Ryuu was red up to the tips of his ears as he asked Sogo to live with him.

  
“Sou-chan, I’m hungry.”

  
Sogo was pulled out of his reverie by a small hand tugging the hem of his shirt. Tamaki Yotsuba was rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Dinner’s almost served, Tamaki-kun. Just wait a little longer, okay?”

  
“Mmh.” Tamaki nodded in reply.

  
“Oh? Has Tamaki woken up from his nap?” Ryuu turned around, smiling at them. “Food’s done.”

  
Sogo coaxed Tamaki to sit at the dining table as Ryuu finished preparing dinner: bowls of hot rice were served in bowls, along with the _chanpuru_ and miso soup. There was fish steamed with vegetables as well.

  
“You can eat pudding later if you eat vegetables,” Ryuu told Tamaki.

  
Tamaki did jus what every kid who hated vegetables would do: pout defiantly. “Ryuu-aniki always makes me eat veggies!”

  
“Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said sternly. “He said you can eat pudding afterwards.”

  
“It’s all right,” said Ryuu. He then spoke to the child sin a soothing voice. “But Tamaki? At least eat some dinner? Please?”

  
Sogo noticed his lover flashed that naturally charming smile. He knew that smile could disarm anyone, even children. Tamaki ended up eating rice and steam fish, and took a bite out of the _chanpuru_ to please them.

  
“By the way,” Sogo said. “Yamato-san will visit us on Sunday.”

  
Tamaki's eyes brightened up in delight. The little boy thinks of Yamato like a favorite uncle. “Really?”

  
“It’s been a while since we last saw him,” Ryuu said. “We should prepare something!”

  
“I think he will be happy with a bottle of sake,”Sogo chuckled.

  
“What time is he coming?” Tamaki asked excitedly. “Can we go play games together on Sunday?”

  
“You can ask him about that,” Sogo replied with a smile.

  
Dinner went by with Tamaki talking non-stop about Yamato. The child even muttered about making Yamato buy his favorite pudding taking a bath with Ryuu. Sogo thought that Tamaki able to sleep thanks to the news he brought, but apparently the young boy fell asleep right after, exhausted after chatting too much.

  
“He really likes him,” Ryuu told Sogo as they watched Tamaki sleeping soundly in his room.

  
“You sound so jealous, Tsunashi-san,” Sogo remarked.

  
Ryuu gave a melancholy smile. “A little bit, I guess. I mean…I don’t think he likes me that much.”

  
“He made an effort to eat vegetables just for you.” Sogo wrapped his arms around his lover to comfort him. He enjoyed the cozy warmth that Ryuu has. He also took delight in Ryuu’s well-sculpted body that seemed to respond eagerly to his touch. Sogo could tell that his embrace triggered something in Ryuu, but he knew the man would not dare force himself upon him despite his urges. “Wanna go to bed?”

  
“Sure,” Ryuu answered. “You must be tired after work.”  
Sogo shook his head. “No, not at all.”

  
Ryuu guided Sogo as they headed for their bedroom. They were supposed to have separate rooms, but Ryuu's room gradually became Tamaki’s playroom and they ended up sharing Sogo's room instead. It worked perfectly in Sogo's favor; the soft, king-size bed was ideal for two people, and he welcomed the extra heat provided by his lover.

  
“Tsunashi-san,” Sogo grabbed Ryuu by the arm. “Can we..?”

  
“Hm?” Ryuu stared at him in wonder. “Can we what?”

  
Sogo understood his lover always had a hard time getting a clue. He knew he had to be the one to take the initiative; when they had sex for the first time, Sogo practically pushed Ryuu down and rode the daylights out of the man. Tonight, however, he chose to be subtle. Sogo ran his fingers down Ryuu's shirt as he slowly unbuttoned it open.

  
Ryuu simply watched his lover make a move on him, his amber eyes dark with desire. “Sogo-kun…”

  
“Can we?” Sogo looked upon him with pleading eyes as one of his hands slipped inside Ryuu's pants. He ran his other hand over Ryuu's chest, gently feeling those hard muscles. “I want you right now. Please?”

  
Ryuu's breathing got heavy as he felt Sogo lowly stroking his crotch. With those violet eyes seducing him and hands touching every inch of his body, he hardly stood a chance against his lover. His body was already reacting before he knew it. Ryuu lowered his head and kissed Sogo deeply. Sogo moaned into the kiss as he continued stroking Ryuu's erection.

  
“Let’s at least do it on the bed, Sogo-kun,” Ryuu whispered.

  
Sogo smiled sweetly at him. “Of course. Will you let me suck you off?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Yamato opened the door early in the morning, he did not expect to find a cute girl in a high school uniform standing outside his apartment. At this point, however, he was hardly surprised to see her. The hitman was in full disguise yet again, crossdressed as a female high school student and waiting patiently for him.

  
“What brings you here?” Yamato asked as he observed the high school girl getup: dark brown hair tied into pigtails, and a sailor style uniform with above-the-knee high socks and a pair of brown shoes. However, the bags she was carrying were not the average backpack – two luggages were at her feet, not to mention the boxes containing god-knows-what, placed right behind her. It’s almost as if she just left her home. “Oh god, no.”

  
“I am here to stay,”said the high school girl. “As per orders of the boss. I will work with you, remember?”

  
Yamato sighed wearily. It was clear that Gaku sent this crossdressing assassin to keep an eye on him. “Sorry, this flat is for one person only…”

  
“Then I will just ask Gaku to move you to a new place. He can pay – “

  
_Nope, not gonna happen_. “Come in!” Yamato quickly dragged his visitor inside his room, luggage and all.

  
The hitman made himself feel at home, sitting casually on Yamato's favorite leather couch with his legs crossed. “Now that we're business partners, I think I should introduce myself. My name’s Kujo Tenn.”

  
“You can just call me Yamato, not that you don’t know who I am,” Yamato replied with a shrug. “Did Gaku really just send you here?”

  
Tenn looked as if Yamato said something stupid. “He did. I think you know how his mind works, somehow.”

  
“Yeah, I can tell he can be too serious about business…”

  
_And he’s a kinky bastard too,_ Yamato thought as he observed Tenn from the corner of his eyes. The hitman must be around 18 yeard of age, with a delicate and almost feminine physique. It made him wonder if Gaku has a thing for good-looking, fairy-like girls; Gaku's wife, for instance, reminded him of one. He also wondered if the crossdressing was actually Gaku's fetish.

  
“Just so you know,” Tenn said. “Crossdressing is my thing. But I am not gay.”

  
“Fancy to know that; I'm bisexual.” Yamato casually went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. “Don’t worry, I don’t prey on roommates.”

  
Tenn scoffed. “You think I will easily let anyone touch me?”

  
“Of course not,” Yamato replied offhandedly. “I am just making things clear, just like you did. Do you like tea or coffee?”

  
Tenn raised an eyebrow in wonder. “You haven’t had breakfast yet?”

  
“No,” Yamato replied. “Hold on. Let me call for delivery.”  
Tenn frowned. “You can’t cook?”

  
“I can make some stuff, but really, cooking is such a bother.” Yamato grabbed his phone and dialed the number of a certain reliable food delivery service. “Yo, Mitsuki. I would like to order some ramen and pollock for breakfast. You know the address, right? Thanks!”

  
Tenn stood up from the chair, shocked by the con artist's choice of early morning meal. “Really? Ramen for breakfast?”

  
Yamato shrugged. “Why not? Ramen tastes good.”

  
Tenn could not believe the blasphemy he was hearing. Ramen for breakfast! The con man must be out of his mind.

  
“Come on,” said Yamato. “Let’s chat while we wait for food.”

 

Yamato decided it would be best for him to know more about the hitman whom Gaku has employed. If Kujou Tenn belonged to the Yaotome Corporation then there’s no doubt about his skills. Yamato should know, of course; he recalled the time when Tenn beat him up at the club after running away from Tsukumo. Now that he thought about it, Tenn must be planning to kill the man at that time, under Gaku’s command. But what made Gaku change his plans?

  
“So,” Yamato spoke. “You’ve been working for Gaku for a while?”

  
“Yeah,” Tenn replied. He did not bother to elaborate further. As expected of a top-notch hitman.

  
“Well…why don’t you fill me in on more details?” Yamato asked with a smile. “We need to get to know each other before we start working on this mission.”

  
“We are merely business partners; I don’t really see the point of that,” Tenn replied coldly. “It’s not like we’re gonna be able to meet again after this.”

  
What an antisocial child, Yamato said to himself. “That’s not true. Even hitmen here bonds with others. Some of us even form baseball teams,” he told Tenn. “Bonds among hitmen can get you so far, kid.”

  
Tenn stared at him, uninterested. “I am not interested in playing baseball with you. I just need to get the job done.”

  
Yamato sighed. “Okay, fine. I guess I will just brief you about the team we are going to work with for the heist.

  
“So you remember when Gaku mentioned about the time I stole 500 million yen from Tsukumo Ryou. That was two years ago, and it became a grand spectacle because no one ever thought that someone would dare rob a formidable individual like Tsukumo. But someone did, and it was done with great precision.

  
“It took a long time of preparation and a team of…let us call them a group of experts. Each one of them brilliant in their own field. Including yours truly, of course.” Yamato winked as he told his story. Tenn rolled his eyes in annoyance.

  
“Anyway,” Yamato continued, “I am planning to invite the same team to work with us, this time, to gather evidence of Tsukumo engaging in shady activities.”

  
“Do you think you can urge them to take on Tsukumo?” Tenn asked.

  
“With the amount of money that Gaku offered? Absolutely,” Yamato answered with a grin.

  
The doorbell rang, and Yamato went ahead and opened the door. There was the breakfast, ramen and pollock brought by a young man wearing an orange hoodie and a pair of jeans.

  
“Here’s your food,” young man spoke to Yamato as if he had known him for a while.

  
“I’m glad you made it,” Yamato replied in the same familiar tone. “Come in, Mitsu. I would like to introduce you to someone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuu Tsunashi woke up to the beautiful sight of Sogo sleeping soundly. Sogo’s long eyeashes touched his cheeks, which blushed in afterglow of sex. Everything about his lover was amazing: Sogo’s silky soft hair, his violet eyes, even the switch in his personality from being meek and caring to being alluring and aggressive.

  
Ryuu loved everything about Sogo, and he would do everything to be by his side forever – even if he had to be dishonest about who he was.

  
Ryuu kissed Sogo’s forehead gently, earning a smile from his lover. He then heard the buzzing sound coming from his phone which rested on the bedside table. He got out of the bed, and picked the phone up. His notification said he received a message from one of his co-workers – not the one from his supposed daytime job, but from his other, rather secret employment.

  
_Shipment must be secured today. Come to the port. – I. I._

  
“Sou-chan?”

  
Ryuu almost jumped when he heard Tamaki’s sleepy voice. He found the little boy standing by the doorway of the bedroom, hugging a plushie of his beloved Ou-sama Pudding mascot.

  
“Ryuu-aniki?” Tamaki asked. “Is Sou-chan awake?”

  
Ryuu quickly deleted the message and put his phone down. “Tamaki-kun…” he smiled at the boy. “Sogo-kun is still asleep. How about we make pancakes for him?”

  
“Can we make fluffy pancakes?” Tamaki asked with an adorable smile.

  
Ryuu lifted the little boy up. “Of course. Let’s surprise Sogo-kun with fluffy pancakes…” He distracted Tamaki with conversation as as they went to the kitchen. Ryuu did not bother looking back at his phone. He would never risk his beloved family knowing who he truly was, or what sort of evil he had gotten himself into.

 

 


	3. Meeting the Experts

Kujou Tenn stared at the delivery guy sitting in front of him – Mitsuki – and he arched his eyebrows in wonder. So he was introduced to a new guy. Unless this delivery boy would be of any use to him in this mission, he honestly couldn’t care less about Yamato's friends.

He then gave Mitsuki the once-over: the guy seemed to be the energetic type, the kind that would always be motivated to do his best in achieving his dreams. He seemed to be quite too good a guy to be called a hitman, but Tenn had learned long ago that in the underground industry, judging people based on their appearance could get you killed. He narrowed his eyes and observed Mitsuki’s strong arms. He realized he would have lost to him, a mere delivery guy, in a fistfight.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, glanced at Yamato in bewilderment. “Hey, _ossan_ ,” he said. “Is this your girlfriend?”

“What? No,” Yamato chuckled. “This guy’s a hired hitman who will work with us.”

“Ohhh…wait, a guy?!” Mitsuki almost jumped from his seat. “Are you trying to dupe me or something?”

“No,” Yamato laughed. Tenn could tell the man was enjoying the look on his friend's face. “That’s just his hobby. Anyway, Yaotome hired us to work with them.”

“Huh? You mean _that_ guy?” Mitsuki stared at Yamato in wonders. “Didn’t the two of you have some sort of affair in Okinawa – “

“Trust me, you should _not_ talk about that,” Yamato spoke with a friendly smile, but Tenn noticed the hint of a threatening tone in the con artist's voice. “Now, let me introduce you to Kujou Tenn, top-notch hitman from Yaotome Corporation. Kujo, meet Izumi Mitsuki. Ramen shop owner by day, but can be hired for all sorts of robbery.”

“For the record,” Mitsuki proudly said with a grin. “I only steal from the bad guys – the filthy rich ones, to be precise.”

“Oh?” Tenn smirked. “Do you give the money to the poor or something?”

“What?” Mitsuki laughed. “I _earned_ that money from, so it’s all mine.”

“See?” Yamato grinned at Tenn while clapping Mitsuki's back. “I told you he'd agree to do the job.”

Mitsuki whined. “You haven’t even explained the mission yet.”

“He has a point,” said Tenn. “How about you let him know what’s going on?”

Yamato scratched his head sheepishly. “About that…I was planning to contact everyone in the team before briefing them about the mission.”

The response made Tenn raise an eyebrow. “You do realize we have a short time before we can pull this off?”

“Yeah, but frankly, I would rather brief the entire squad in one go,” Yamato said. “That makes the plan safer too. But don’t you worry…” He patted Tenn’s head, much to the younger man’s annoyance. “Rest assured I know what I’m doing.”

Tenn swatted Yamato’s hand away. “…you better know what you’re doing, all right.”

Tenn was clearly displeased by what was happening. Gaku called him early in the morning, telling him to stay with Yamato for a while. Judging by how his employer’s trust (or lack of it) towards con artist, Tenn thought Gaku seemed to have high expectations towards Yamato. But frankly, the man seemed to be nothing but a slacker who loved to procrastinate. Tenn would have none of that; he was hired to get things done, and to get people killed. If Yamato wouldn’t do his part of the deal, Tenn decided he would have to do with it himself.

After all, Tenn had no time to slack. He has a brother to look for, and a past to run away from.

“You’ve always been so secretive,” Mitsuki commented. “You hide things even from your own team. And to think I’ve been working with you for so many years.”

Yamato shrugged offhandedly. “I can’t help it, the walls have ears and the windows have eyes…or is it the other way around?” he chuckled. “What I want to say is that it’s just for security measures.”

Mitsuki scratched his head. “If you’re dragging Nagi into this then you know where to find him. I’ve got to go back to my restaurant.” He stood up and opened his palm towards Yamato. “That would be 5,000 yen for ya.”

A moment of silence befell the apartment. Tenn quietly glanced at Yamato, who was glaring at Mitsuki. The delivery guy had a satisfied look on his face – no, it was more like superior look from Mitsuki, who seemed to have caught Yamato red-handed.

“Oh, god damn it, Mitsu,” Yamato groaned in annoyance, before handing a wad of cash to the other man.

Mitsuki grinned confidently at him. “Like hell I am going to be distracted into forgetting my payment. My ramen is not for free.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sogo woke up feeling satisfied, albeit a little sore. Last night’s activities left him feeling some slight pain on his lower back. But that was already normal for him, considering how he had urged Ryuu to play a little rougher than usual.

 _Totally worth it,_ Sogo said to himself. Five rounds of rough pounding made his knees feel weak, but that did not matter. He felt good - no, it was more than that. Back then, Sogo was not fond of feeling both pain and pleasure in bed, but with Ryuu he became eager to explore all of that - and more. Was it because he was having sex with his lover, and not just anyone? Sogo smiled despite himself. It was bliss, a form of happiness he never had until now.

He slowly got up from bed and put on some clothes before heading to the dining area where he could hear Ryuu and Tamaki having a man-to-man discussion.

“Are you sure about this, Tamaki-kun? I know Sogo-kun loves spicy food but isn’t this a little too much…?”

“It’s okay, Ryuu-aniki! Sou-chan will like it for sure!”

“But putting Tabasco sauce on pancakes…”

Sogo could not help but chuckle at their discussion. He approached the two boys. “What are you guys up to?”

“Sogo-kun!” Ryuu said with a smile.  “Good morning.”

Sogo smiled back at him. “Good morning.”

“Nee, Sou-chan,” Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s hand to get his attention.  “Spicy pancakes are good for you, right?”

“Are you trying to experiment on food now?”  Sogo grinned as he gently placed a hand on the boy’s head. “I’ll have a taste of that food then.”

They all sat at the table together, with Tamaki eagerly offering his experimental dish to Sogo. Sogo smiled as he accepted the spicy breakfast.

“By the way,” Ryuu said. “You see, my superior called me this morning…”

Sogo frowned. “You’re going to work? Isn’t it your day off?”

“I’m so sorry,” Ryuu replied in an apologetic tone. “I could not say no. He said it was an emergency.”

Seeing the hurt look on his lover’s face, Sogo did not have the heart to get angry at Ryuu. He understood that his lover was just simply hardworking and reliable. But every now and then, Ryuu would be called to office because of certain emergencies.  Rather than finding it suspicious, Sogo was worried his lover was being overworked by his employer. “It’s all right. But will you come home early?”

Ryuu’s eyes brightened up. “Of course I will!  I’ll try my best to get the job done.”

“Hurry, Sou-chan!” Tamaki broke in.  “The food’s gonna get cold!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So,” Tenn spoke after slurping some ramen noodles. “About that guy Nagi…”

Yamato took a while before responding as he was busy eating his meal. He finished his ramen a very noisy slurp of the broth, much to Tenn’s chagrin. “Ah. He’ll be a great help in getting information about Tsukumo Ryo.”

“He’s an informant, huh?”

“ _Informant_ is an understatement,” Yamato chuckled. “He is practically a double-edged sword.”

Tenn hardly needed an explanation to understand what he meant, but he let Yamato speak anyway.

“Informants make money by sharing information,” Yamato continued. “And I think you already understand that among hitmen, or practically among all types of criminals, knowing thy enemy gives you a great advantage. Nagi can give information about anyone to anyone.”

“Meaning he can double-cross us anytime,” Tenn frowned.

Yamato averted his gaze. ”That’s a heavy way of putting it. Let’s just say he may rat us out, but when it comes to his friends, Nagi will do something to make up for it.” He noticed the unconvinced look on Tenn’s face and added, “Besides, there’s no way he’d betray me or Mitsuki right off the bats.”

“Oh?” Tenn raised an eyebrow, curious despite himself. “What makes you so assured?”

Yamato’s only response was a knowing smile, one that seemed to hold important secrets from Tenn. “I just know. Anyway, do you have plans today?”

Tenn shook his head. “No, I don’t. Why did you ask?”

Behind those rimless eyeglasses, Tenn noticed the twinkle in Yamato’s eyes.

“Let’s go on a date,” Yamato said with what Tenn thought of as a suspicious grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato asked Tenn to change into a new set of clothes. He would rather not risk being mistaken for a perverted old guy hitting on a high school student, no matter how cute Tenn looked in a sailor uniform. Frankly, he would rather see him in guy’s clothes for a change, but he understood that he had no right to intervene with Tenn’s fashion choices.

But the cross-dressing hitman was taking too long, and Yamato could not help but feel bothered. Surely Tenn was not doing anything shady in the bathroom? He had to barge in to find out.

He found Tenn already clothed in navy blue dress with white sailor collar, staring at the mirror. It was the first time Yamato had seen him without a wig on, and the first time he could actually tell Tenn was a boy. Tenn’s hair was of the same color as his rosy-irises, albeit a lighter shade. With eyes like those of a cat’s and alabaster complexion, Yamato found Tenn a fascinating specimen to look at.

“You look good already without the wig on,” Yamato commented out of the blue, causing Tenn to jump in surprise.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Tenn replied, sounding clearly displeased by the fact that he failed to notice his presence. It made Yamato grin in amusement.

“Come on, we can’t be late,” Yamato said. “The maid café opens in the afternoon, but the queue gets too long if we go there late.”

“Maid café?” Tenn was flabbergasted. Why on earth would they have to go to a maid café?

“I’ll explain to you once we get there,” Yamato replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenn was taken to a maid café located on the second floor of a seemingly ordinary office building in 3-chome. A seemingly ordinary entrance has a blackboard standee beside it, with elaborate characters reading Sekaiju Café. Tenn found the name odd, but he thought it might suit the taste of a typical virgin otaku.

By the time they got there, Tenn could hardly see the line past the corner of the city block. He never thought a maid café could become so popular, especially something that seemed to secluded as Sekaiju.

“Business does not seem to go well,” Yamato remarked.

“Are you kidding me?” Tenn was taken aback by the other man’s words. “They’re going to be full all day.”

“Yeah, but the queue’s usually twice longer than that,” Yamato replied. “It usually takes months to get a reservation. Of course, things are different when you’re a VIP member.”

The way Yamato explained things made Tenn curious despite himself. What’s with a popular maid café that has VIP members? There has to be something going on.

Before Tenn realized it, Yamato held his hand as he pulled him along towards the establishment.

“I thought you said we’re going to wait at the queue,” Tenn said.

“I just said the queue will be long,” Yamato replied with a wink. “I never said we would wait in line.”

The entrance led them to a narrow stairway lined with a mural of popular anime girls. A cute girl wearing a pink maid uniform was waiting at the topmost step to welcome them. Tenn looked up and noticed the CCTV camera overhead.

“Welcome, Master!” she told them. “Please wait for a few more minutes, we are about to open the shop – “

Yamato pulled out a black titanium card from the pocket of his jeans and showed it to the maid, who fell silent. Tenn glanced at the card then at the maid, whose expression seemed to have changed. She went from a sweet ordinary maid to an expressionless warden.

“Welcome, Master,” she spoke again, but this time her voice was anything but cheerful. “Please come inside.”

And so Tenn was able to enter without trouble thanks to Yamato. Another maid welcomed them inside the seemingly normal café, and accompanied them to a hallway past that.

“Hey,” Tenn whispered. “What is this place, really?”

“Relax,” Yamato answered. “We’re going to an area meant for VIPs only. You’ll see.”

At the end of the hallway was a huge steel door that has no handles. Tenn eyed the contraption and realized the only way to unlock it was through an iris scanner. The maid accompanying them stepped aside, letting Yamato try the device. After a few seconds, the scanner recognized him and the heavy door quietly slid open.

The VIP area of Sekaiju was nothing like Tenn could have imagined. The entire place resembled a high class club, albeit one that was heavily secured. Security cameras were placed in strategic parts of the room.  There were spacious booths around, with groups of people accompanied by glamorous-looking women. The “VIP members” that Yamato mentioned earlier were clearly far from the average nerds Tenn had encountered outside: businessmen, politicians, and some well-off foreigners.

“Kujou, let me tell you something,” Yamato suddenly spoke. “Our dear informant is good at offering two things: pleasure and information. Thus we have the Sekaiju VIP club.”

The maid led them to one of the booths. “Please wait here for a while.”

Yamato sat with his legs crossed, looking comfortable in the booth. Tenn sat uncomfortably beside him and took the chance to glance around the room. The VIP area was a far cry from the seemingly normal (albeit cutesy) maid café outside. The men and women in this room were far superior compared to the average customer – a group of elites that merely takes interest in pleasure, no matter what the cost. The women keeping them company were nothing like the call girls around the city. These hostesses were dressed in the latest fashion, their clothing looking obviously from top original brands. Clearly, these girls were well-funded, Tenn thought. He realized the price to pay for getting into this club must be really high.

One of the ladies was clearly eyeing Yamato with interest, and somehow that ticked Tenn off.

“Don’t look too jealous,” Yamato quipped. “You know I’m head over heels for you.”

”Shut up,” Tenn hissed. “I just don’t like girls who have time flirting when they’re supposed to be at work.”

“Kujou, flirting is these girls’ work. That’s how this business works.”

Tenn was about to open his mouth to respond, when a foreigner approached them. He was a tall and handsome man with golden blond hair and clear blue eyes. He looked impeccable in his gray Armani suit and he gave a charming smile, particularly towards Yamato.

“Yamato! _How are you?_ ” the foreigner spoke in English, before surprising to strangely-accented Japanese. “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Indeed,” Yamato grinned from ear to ear when he met his friend. “I initially thought you’re in trouble, but it looks like business is going well for you.”

“ _Oh, goodness_ , you have no idea,” Nagi shook his head dramatically. “I am actually in trouble at the moment.” He then glanced at Tenn. “Oh? Who is this lovely lady?”

“Ah, let me introduce him to you,” said Yamato. “Meet Kujo Tenn – “

“Yamato, you bad man, you should not take your girlfriend to this place,” Nagi scolded Yamato before taking Tenn’s hand and kissing it softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, _lovely girl_. Please forgive my friend here for taking you here. I’m sure his eyes are on you despite all the beautiful women here – “

“ _I am not his girlfriend_ ,” Tenn said firmly in smooth English.

“ _Oh_ , _okay,_ ” Nagi sounded disappointed. “And here I thought Yamato was actually planning to settle down.”

“Now, now, Nagi,” Yamato was quick to change topic. “I’m here because of business. Do you have time?”

“Oh, I always have time for friends,” Nagi replied. “ _Follow me_! Let me take you to my office.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tenn and Yamato entered Nagi’s office, Tenn realized the maid café was more than just a cover-up for the shady VIP club at Sekaiju. The walls were lined up with glass shelves filled with a massive collection of anime character figurines and toys. Most of the characters were cute magical girls. At the area where Nagi’s desk was supposed to be was a vast wall filled with multiple screens, and a control panel composed of numerous keys and buttons.

“I haven’t heard from you in a while,” Nagi said as he sat on his office chair. Yamato and Tenn sat on the couches opposite of him. “What brings you here?”

“I think you already have an idea why we came here, Nagi…” Yamato said with a knowing smile.

“Oh, it would be rude of me not to ask, though,” Nagi replied. “This is about Tsukumo Ryo, am I right?”

Tenn knew he should not be surprised, but he did anyway. There was something about the way Nagi spoke the fact that he knew what was going on like it was nothing. And with the kind of technology around the bar and Nagi’s office, Tenn would not be surprised if the informant had been waiting for him and Yamato all this time.

“I wouldn’t mind joining the team again, of course,” Nagi said with a smile. “But may I ask you a favor? I am currently facing an emergency.”

“Sure,” Yamato replied. Tenn wanted to hit him for complying so easily. “What’s the matter?”

“ _Oh, you wouldn’t believe it_ ,” Nagi heaved a sigh. “You see, I have a really cute new employee. She hasn’t been trained in martial arts yet, so she’s pretty vulnerable compared to the other girls. You know the rules of this VIP area, right?”

“Members can only choose one girl, and they cannot force the women to do anything with them outside business premises,” Yamato answered. “Don’t tell me – “

“Yes, someone actually had the guts to hit on my little newbie,” Nagi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. “An old man who runs a pretty big business here in the city took her by force, and I only found out about it as she has been gone for three days already. I made a promise to my girls, Yamato. I promised to take care of them.”

“Ah, I see,” Yamato smirked. “So you want hire us?”

“If you don’t mind me doing so,” Nagi smiled charmingly in reply.

“Do we even have time for this?” Tenn asked.

“Come on, Kujou,” Yamato told him. “You know this guy won’t help us if we don’t do him a favor. Besides, killing a millionaire pervert is a piece of cake for you.”

“Huh,” Tenn frowned. “Of course it is.”

Yamato smiled fondly at him, before turning to face Nagi. “Consider it a job well done.”

 

* * *

 

Nagi was quick to provide information, not leaving a single detail. Tenn and Yamato were led to a hire-rise building, the condominium where the businessman was keeping Nagi’s hostess imprisoned. A plan was set immediately, thanks to Nagi’s information: the old man was clearly a pervert with a penchant for pretty young girls, which gave away his weakness. Moreover, a kidnapped girl was not enough to whet his appetite; he actually sought for some shady provider that can bring him a fresh, young virgin for him to prey upon that night. Luckily, Yamato and Nagi were quick to intercept that deal.

The plan was simple. Yamato just had to pretend as the dealer and “sell” Tenn to the target.

“I’ll guide you throughout the building from the safety of my office,” Nagi spoke to them through a small, well-concealed device placed within Yamato and Tenn's ears.

“You can see everything from there?” Yamato arched an eyebrow curiously.

“ _Of course!_ For your information, my ability to infiltrate security systems is top-notch. I have access to all of the cameras in the city – “

 “Do I really have to wear this?” Tenn could not help but feel uncomfortable with what he was wearing: an off shoulder white dress with a skirt that was above his knees. It was pretty skimpy compared to what he wore last time, but it was the only outfit from the girls at Sekaiju that perfectly suited him.

“What’s wrong with that?” Yamato grinned. “I like your bare shoulders and legs. They look so milky white.”

Tenn frowned. He could tell Yamato was merely teasing him. “Shut up.”

“Now, now, we have to save a damsel in distress, okay?” said Nagi. "I need your help here."

The security inside the high-rise building was just as Nagi had described in an earlier briefing: security cameras and a high-tech system would keep an eye on the people entering and leaving the high-class establishment. Not to mention the guards that keep anyone out, save the residents and their guests, which have to undergo a full-body check.

Tenn and Yamato were just about to approach those bodyguards at the entrance, and somehow Yamato felt bothered by something.

"Hey," He whispered to the young assassin. "Have you...properly concealed your weapon somewhere?"

"I've been through numerous scenarios like this. I know how to hide my knives at least," Tenn replied in annoyance. He confidently walked towards the guards, who blocked his path.

"We're here for Chairman Suzuki," Yamato explained. "He's waiting for us."

"Oh," said one of the guards. It was apparent that they know about the chairman hiring a call girl. "You should undergo a full-body check then."

The other guard immediately has his hands all over Tenn. It was clear the bastards were not just taking some security measures - they were low-lives, pretty much like the boss they served. Not only did Yamato find that distasteful, it could also get them in trouble. He grabbed the guy's wrist before he could even feel up Tenn's skirt.

"Hey," Yamato spoke with an evil smirk. "You think your boss is gonna be happy with spoiled goods? Get your hands off her."

"Huh?" the bodyguard growled, but his companion kept him from advancing.

"Hey, he's right. You know how picky the boss is."

 "Tch."

Tenn shot Yamato an icy look as they were taken to the elevator that would take them to the topmost floor, where the chairman's suite was. His mind was running with ideas as to how he would conduct the crime: killing someone would be easy, but getting out of the building alive and with a civilian would be the hard part. Yamato told him earlier that everything was taken care of, but he could not really take any chances with someone like him.

"Hey," Yamato spoke as they waited for the elevator doors to open. The security guard left them the moment they reached the elevator - it seemed that people were not allowed up in the suite, even the personnel. "Just do your thing, okay? I'll take care of the rest."

 _I wonder about that,_ was what Tenn wanted to say. Frankly, he did not want to put his faith into anyone. The last time he trusted someone, he almost lost his life. However, he knew better than to ignore the help of Yamato and his team. He had to take a risk by trusting these self-proclaimed professionals.

* * *

 

Ryuu chose to leave late in the afternoon, donning his usual business suit. He took a cab en route to the city's port, because that was where his work takes place. Of course, it was not the typical office work day job that Sogo believed was his source of income.

He thought he was the first to arrive at the meeting place, but a co-worker was already there waiting for him. Standing before a mountain of stacked containers was a stoic-looking young man. Donning an impeccable black suit, he seemed out of place while standing guard in that area of the port. But Ryuu knew better than to mess with him - after all, Izumi Iori is Tsukumo Ryo's right-hand man.

"You've arrived just in time, Tsunashi-san." Iori spoke calmly. Ryuu has always been taken aback by the way the younger man seemed to sense his presence.

"Ah," Ryuu smiled, hoping to hide the fact that he was caught off guard by a fellow hitman. "So it's here?"

Iori nodded in reply. "The goods have arrived about half an hour ago. Tsukumo-san wants you to inspect them before they are delivered to the buyers."

Ryuu swallowed hard. Of all the tasks he had to do, 'checking the goods' was his least favorite. Considering his background as a killer-for-hire, he should not be fazed by the things he sees. However, the goods inside those containers were something straight out of a nightmare.

"All right. Let me look at them."

Iori guided him to one of the containers. It seemed no different from all the other containers in the port, but this one came with a security lock that could only be activated using finger-print access. It is a top-notch security device that provided data on who has been opening the container, and at the same time it kept the container safe from any trespassers.

The door unlocked itself the moment it recognized Ryuu's fingerprint. He felt cold air brush against his skin. A dim green light emanated from within the container, out of the tubes that contain the 'goods' that Iori was referring to.

Each tube contained a human being, comatose, preserved in their best condition, as Tsukumo Ryo would say. Seeing them still sent shivers down Ryuu's spine. "Foreigners?"

"Some of them," Iori, on the other hand, seemed to be used to the sight. As expected of a high-class killer. "Some buyers are pretty specific. We recently have acquired a lot of humans from Sierra Leone, and parts of China."

Ryuu glanced at one of the tubes. Inside it was a young man, good-looking and has barely reached adulthood. He was suspended in fluids within the tube, in comatose state and breathing through a device covering part of his face. Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed in discomfort - he never would have entered this cruel world, had his family not have a huge debt. His only solace was the fact that the person inside this tube was not someone he knew.

 _Thank god it's not you, Sogo-kun,_ he thought. Whenever he was within the container, Ryuu would always think about the worst case scenario: seeing his father and two younger brothers, or Sogo and Tamaki within these tubes. He knew very well where these humans were sold - he would not want any of his loved ones to suffer hell like this.

"I'll have Inumaru-san transfer them as soon as possible," Iori spoke. "After that you are assigned to work on something else."

Ryuu heaved a sigh of relief after knowing he did not have to participate in the delivery. "What assignment?"

"Tsukumo-san wants you to get rid of someone," Iori replied coolly. "It's someone who robbed him a huge sum of money a few years ago, if I remember it correctly."

 _That's fine,_ Ryuu thought. He had no idea why, but he felt like consoling himself whenever he inspected those humans for sale. He knew he was trying to keep himself from feeling guilty, but it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.

  _Murdering a thief is fine. Killing another evil person is fine. I'll do anything for as long as I don't have to deal with these half-dead people. For as long as I am not in this small part of hell._

 


End file.
